


关于照相的事情...

by feixu_708



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: CP女孩, Draco喜欢Harry, F/M, Harry喜欢Draco但他不知道, M/M, 照相, 私设, 该操作不建议使用
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 本文纯属虚构，照相一事为私设OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	关于照相的事情...

哈利对着自己的魔药课本，双目无神，格兰芬多休息室的壁炉劈里啪啦响着烧柴火的声音。他其实并不想发呆，这门课还挺重要的，明天还有小测验，而且斯内普教授最近脾气有些暴躁——虽然他一直都是那副吃人表情——但他最近还要滲人一些，不仅其他三个学院，就连斯莱特林的某几位闹人份子最近都收敛了不少，生怕他一个不开心连自家学院的分都给扣个干净。

这变故是从何而来的呢？谁也说不清，有些一直不喜欢斯内普的学生趁机在背后说教授可能是来了大姨夫，就和女生的例假一样的玩意儿，所以心情才不好。说起例假，赫敏最近也有些神经兮兮，罗恩悄悄和他说可能是来了例假，还被赫敏用书揍了。

“这是非常，非常不礼貌的行为！”赫敏用羽毛笔非常重地戳了戳桌面。“当着女士的面讨论她的经期问题？你们是被打人柳打伤脑袋了吗？！而且我并没有来例假！！谢谢你们的关心！”

哈利回头瞥了一眼因为刚刚赫敏大声喊出的话而频频往这边看来的其他的格兰芬多学生，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“赫敏，我们错了，小声点。”

赫敏看上去还是气敷敷的，她不耐烦地朝那边的学生嚷了一声‘明天考试，快复习！别管我们！’后合上了书本，掏出了一个本子开始写写画画。罗恩和哈利对视了一眼，罗恩有些讨好地凑到自家女朋友身边：

“你不是复习吗？”

赫敏有些怜悯地看了罗恩一眼：“我已经背下来了，我只是准备默写一遍保证没出错而已。”

罗恩眨巴了下眼睛，一时不知如何接话，哈利赶紧开口救场：“啊，那个，最近斯内普心情不是很好的样子。”

“他估计是为接下来的拍摄活动发愁。”赫敏头也不抬地回答。

“什么拍摄活动？”

“你们平时真的就不听级长说话吗？”赫敏叹气。“马上到毕业季了，下个星期是各个学院的留念，从一年级到七年级所有学生进行年级合影、学院合影以及全校合影，今年邓布利多让斯内普负责斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学院合影，这两学院向来不和，就你和马尔福就够他头疼一阵了。”

“我和马尔福哪一次不是他先来招惹。”哈利嘟哝着，随意翻了翻自己的魔药课本，但这会儿更没有复习的念头了，和斯莱特林合影？这的确让人觉得头疼。

还有那个马尔福……从他进校以来就和他不对盘，因为看不惯他那副纯血至上的拽样和为了给罗恩出气，而在小少爷向他投出橄榄枝时拒绝他结果导致接下来的几年都被针对，他两只要在一起必定拌嘴，这让哈利很长一段时间都想绕着马尔福走。他倒不后悔自己的决定，只是觉得耗费精力。  


但不知道是自己欠还是马尔福欠——可能都欠——都那么多年了，马尔福竟然真的从未落下任何一个可以和他拌嘴作对机会，而他竟然对马尔福这种有事没事过来和自己作对的行为有了瘾，虽然嘴上嫌弃，但心里却莫名有一块涨涨的，当马尔福在课上将千纸鹤飞给他的时候，他竟然有一瞬间感觉，喜悦。  


虽然纸上的内容让他不是很爽。  


而且邓布利多让他当了斯莱特林的级长，保不齐赫敏要和马尔福吵一架，这都是些什么事。  


哈利重重地叹了一口气。

德拉科咬着笔，看着坐在自己对面的潘西，眉头微皱，刚刚潘西在这里说了一大堆，他有些走神：  


“什么东西？”

  
“你又走神了。”

“你知道你只要开始叽叽喳喳我一般都不会听吧？”德拉科用笔尖戳了戳桌面。“你刚刚说照相？”

  
“你是斯莱特林级长，你怎么会不知道这件事？”  


“我知道这件事，我只是没听清你在说些什么。”德拉科撇撇嘴。“这件事还是我给邓布利多提出来的，之前那群狮子都没有和斯莱特林一起合照过，我们只和拉文克劳，而他们和赫奇帕奇。”

  
“你不会吧……”潘西捂住眼睛。“别告诉我你还喜欢哈利波特。”

  
德拉科猛地抬头瞪了她一眼，他苍白的肤色上隐隐有着红色，潘西相信他要是皮肤没有那么病态白，估计现在已经炸红了。潘西看了看周围的斯莱特林学生，压低声音：

  
“邓布利多怎么会答应你？”

“因为我和他说了斯莱特林和格兰芬多历来不合，一起合照可以促进两院友好发展。”

“邓布利多竟然吃这一套？”

“我觉得他不信我，但他答应了，目的达到了，我又不是为了他，管他信不信。”

“是是是，你是为了哈利波特，伟大的救世主，我们都懂，美好的爱情。”潘西憋着笑点了点头。

“……怎么就你们了？还有谁？”  


潘西背后一凉，她看着德拉科眼眸里的熊熊怒火，很刻意地吞咽了一下：

  
“额，赫敏·格兰杰？”

  
“潘西？！！！”德拉科露出一个堪称“甜美”的微笑。“你下地狱去吧。”

潘西眼神闪躲了一下：“你刚刚还说要促进格兰芬多和斯莱特林的友谊……”

“这话我自己都不信，你信？”德拉科皮笑肉不笑。“你和格兰杰怎么会有来往？她知道这事？”

“她不知道！真的。”

“算了，但别让我抓住你们在我背后搞什么不该搞的东西。”

  
“没有！哪有不该搞的。”潘西也回以他一个假笑，两人维持着假笑低头自顾自地开始复习，只不过潘西没有看见德拉科狐疑的眼神，德拉科也没有看见潘西松了一口气的表情。

考试还比较顺利，虽然斯内普心情不好，但题目并不算难，大部分都是书中内容，没有什么需要他们发散思维才能想到的东西，哈利有把握自己能考个还算不错的分数。赫敏不用说，这次第一名稳了，而被斯内普称为‘有天赋的精英’的德拉科也不用说，自然名列前茅，哈利倒希望看见德拉科在这上面被打击一次，一定很有趣。罗恩还不清楚情况，不过鉴于他几乎是拖到斯内普都瞪着一双眼睛站在他面前才交卷，估计不怎么样。

这门课考完之后下午没课，罗恩好像和双子跑了，赫敏也不见踪影，哈利一个人慢慢在城堡里开始晃悠起来，不自不觉走到了八楼。

“好了，大家集中精力！”赫敏的声音从那边传来，伴随着一些叽叽喳喳的声音，哈利皱了皱眉头，刚想走向声音来源，却又听见了另一个有点熟悉的女生声音。

“大家认真一下。”

哈利藏在后处，悄悄探出头，愣了一下。

那是马尔福的朋友潘西，她和赫敏站在一起，身边还有来自不同学院的女孩们，而她们所在的位置，是在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面。

有求必应屋。

赫敏所参加的社团活动哈利都一清二楚，而并没有一个是她和潘西都同时加入的，赫敏不是很喜欢斯莱特林的学生，拜马尔福所赐。但她却和潘西站在一起，两个人凑在一起不知道在说些什么，看起来还颇为亲密，哈利自然而然开始好奇起来。

有求必应屋的开口突然打开了，那群女孩开始往里面走，赫敏和潘西依旧站在原地，似乎是在等其他女孩进去。他刚刚想将身子移出去一点，试图看清楚赫敏和潘西到底在干什么，但他不知怎么的一只脚踩到另一只脚上，直接跌了出去。

事实证明，当一个人摔在地上，能制造的响声还是挺大的。赫敏第一个反应过来，她回过头，瞪着眼睛看着趴在地上的哈利，潘西则差一点就尖叫出声，她一口气憋在嗓子眼，看起来像是得了心脏病。赫敏眼看着有求必应屋的开口要关上，拔出魔杖，直接朝哈利念了一个飞来咒，她伸手拽住潘西，三个人一起跌进有求必应屋。

哈利扶了扶歪掉的眼镜，抬起头便看见一圈女孩围着他，眼神无一不是惊慌失措的，哈利赶紧爬起来，有些尴尬地在人群中找赫敏。

“你是真的哈利波特吗？”一个赫奇帕奇的姑娘突然怯生生地开口，她抓紧身边同伴的校服袖子，看上去有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“我，我当然是。”哈利有些摸不着头脑。“还能假不成。”

“不是有复方汤剂吗…”另一个拉文克劳的短发女孩小声来了一句。

“他是真的哈利波特。”赫敏从姑娘们中间挤出来，表情就如同每一次她看到自己和罗恩干了蠢事一样。“你在干什么？我以为你回寝室了。”

“我没事干，出来逛逛。”哈利有些敷衍地回应，他这时终于找到机会扫视周围，看见了角落一堆又一堆的似乎是书和照片的玩意，还有一面被布遮上的板子。“这是什么女生集会吗？”

“对！女生集会。”潘西眼睛转了转，很心虚的样子，老天爷，她撒谎的样子一点都不像是斯莱特林的学生。“所以请你离开。”

“你知道你一点说服力都没有吧？”赫敏先一步提出，她看上去是放弃抵抗了。“哈利，我给你看些东西。”

哈利下意识地皱了皱眉毛，赫敏看上去很严肃，这让他有些慌张，而一旁的差不多二三十多位女孩们则看上去比他还慌张，但还是非常自觉地让出一条路，让哈利能够跟着赫敏往角落里走去。哈利回头望了一眼她们，咽了咽口水，看着赫敏如同变魔术一样扯下那块板子上的旧布。

哈利其实在看到那块板时，第一时间并未反应过来自己该看哪里，也不知道自己该做何反应，他只是看着那上面的照片和密密麻麻的纸条，彻底花了眼，而他的嘴巴只能张着，一点声音都发不出来，他的眼睛在板子上乱晃着，但他的大脑还是主动把他的目光先一步锁定在了板子上方那一排用马克笔写的大字。

【论德哈（Drarry）为什么是真的！！】

“德哈？”哈利眼神呆滞地看向赫敏和潘西。“什么是德哈？为什么是真的？请你们告诉我这是一种神奇动物而你们这群姑娘只是在证明这是真的存在！是这样吧？！”

“波特，你看到下面的照片了。”潘西捂住了自己的眼睛，似乎有些不想看到面前这一幕。“为什么我们证明神奇动物需要你和德拉科站在一起的照片？”

“…因为我和马尔福能够给你们提供线索？”

赫敏又露出了那种怜悯的表情：“别挣扎了，你知道德哈是什么意思。”

“我不知道。”

“你知道。”潘西说。

“我不知道。”

“你知道。”赫奇帕奇的姑娘说。

哈利依旧摇头，看上去想要竭力反驳，但刚刚还默不作声的其他姑娘突然都围上来，盯着哈利的眼睛，异口同声：“你知道。”

相信我，这很吓人。

哈利下意识往后退了一步：“所以，德哈？德拉科和，哈利？”

“说了你知道嘛。”赫敏满意地点点头。

“所以，德哈是真的？什么是真的？”哈利眨巴了一下眼睛。“难道你们…”

潘西和赫敏对视一眼：“是的，我们认为你们可以成为一对。”

“噗，疯了疯了。”哈利突然笑了，他摇摇头，瞥了好几眼那个板子。“我和德拉科？你们在开什么国际玩笑…”

赫敏突然很认真地掏出魔杖，哈利差点以为她又要朝自己扔什么魔咒，吓得往旁边躲了躲，但赫敏只是用魔杖轻轻敲了敲板子：“哈利，你知道我比你聪明，对吧？”

“…你比大多数人都聪明，这我知道。”

“那么，你也知道我对于我自己所喜爱所坚持的东西都有我足够的理由，对吧？而在场的姑娘们也都是这样。”赫敏露出了一个堪称慈爱的笑容。“女孩们，都围过来，我想我们可以给这位哈利波特先生，好好阐述一下我们的理由。”

哈利觉得自己的三观被刷新了。

他对于同性恋爱并不排斥，他只是从来没有想到会发生到自己的身上，他知道有些女孩会对男人和男人的爱情很感兴趣，他只是从未想到过自己会成为那些女孩所感兴趣的男主角之一，他知道自己和马尔福在霍格沃茨是出了名的一对冤家，他只是从未想到过还能有这种操作。

这些女孩，都太强大了。哈利惊奇于她们为了别人的爱情和关系能够如此上心，她们一个个就如同福尔摩斯上身，从脚趾头到发丝，每一处都能成为她们所证明的基石和证据，她们仿佛人手一个显微镜，能够把最细微的东西所找到，并用一种连哈利自己都无法反驳的逻辑思维联系在一起。哈利看着她们偷拍的自己和德拉科的每一次对视，每一次吵架，不得不承认他们看上去的确怪怪的，虽然哈利觉得他们更多是剑拔弩张，但在这群女孩眼中，他们的吵架都是调情，对视都是赤裸裸的爱意，每一次对话都是在给她们创造关于他和德拉科的爱情故事的素材。是的，她们一个个还能画能写，即是文豪也是画家，即是哲学家也是侦探，她们谈起德哈的时候似乎，能够发光。

哈利承认，对于自己成为这样一个对象，他其实更多的是开心自己能够给这群姑娘带来快乐，她们是真的很认真在对待，他并未感觉到冒犯。而随着姑娘们一个接着一个抛去害羞向他展示她们创作的作品时，哈利感觉自己似乎一点一点被带偏，这些作品大多真的非常露骨，但他并未有任何不适，反而看得有些起劲，甚至有些上瘾。他察觉到自己情绪的变化，却一点都不知道自己这种情绪转变是因为什么。

但当他看到那张他和德拉科站在森林的照片。那是他们上海格的课的时候，巴克比克，德拉科又开始在那里挑衅，说了几句海格的坏话，而当他像往常一样为了朋友挺身而出时，德拉科却突然吹了一声口哨，将书包一扔，痞里痞气地在众目睽睽下朝自己走过来，哈利发誓如果能给他配首歌，他每一个脚步都能踩到节奏点上，不去跳舞可惜了。

他当时完全没有被照相的感觉，但显然有人记录了德拉科朝自己走过来的全过程，哈利就看着那一幕，越看越觉得哪里不对劲。

怎么，那么像调戏？

就是调戏吧？？？？而且为什么看着毫无违和？

哈利的脑袋此时如图开了闸的洪水，完全停不下来脑补，他坐在那里，这回不是双目，而是整张脸都呆滞了。

靠…

他不会真的喜欢德拉科吧？

无论大家多么不愿意，照相的日子的还是来临了。

这次是在The Great Hall，邓布利多把教师餐桌往后又挪了挪位置，给格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生腾地，麦格教授站在一边一脸担忧，斯内普教授则站在另一边维持着他的一贯表情，赫敏和德拉科则谁也没理谁，自顾自地安排自己学院的学生。

气氛的确紧张了些，但也没有出什么大乱子，等一切就位后，德拉科突然慢吞吞地往旁边挪了几个位置，站在了哈利旁边。

哈利发誓他听见后排姑娘倒吸冷气的声音，前排也有姑娘不停回望，他有些尴尬地瞥了德拉科一眼：“你干什么？”

“我是级长，我想站哪里就站哪里。”德拉科依旧是那副欠扁的样子。“而且站你身边能凸显我的身高。”

哈利嘴角抽了抽：“你也没比我高多少，马尔福。”

“半个脑袋呢。”

“…闭嘴吧。”

“难得啊波特，如果是平时你早就想打我了。”

“我无时无刻都想打你，马尔福。”

“哇哦，谢谢你那么记挂我？”

“不用客气，我很乐意在你身上留些痕迹。”

等等，这句话是不是有点歧义。

还未等哈利反应过来，站在他前排的格兰芬多姑娘突然抓紧身边斯莱特林姑娘的手，而那个斯莱特林的姑娘竟然没有挣脱，而是也捏紧了，两个人似乎是在努力克制自己不尖叫出声，哈利突然想起来她们好像也是上次在有求必应的屋的女孩，顿时红了脸。

而身边的德拉科意外地沉默了两秒，他撇过脸，神情有些慌乱地看向前方，哈利咽了咽口水，他刚想说他不是这个意思，却看见了德拉科泛红的耳朵。

哈利一愣，那淡淡的红色如同一个预兆让他脑袋发懵，他似乎听见西比尔特里劳妮教授用她那诡异的嗓音在他耳边说：

“你的茶叶，这预示着爱情！！”

“哈利！”

哈利突然回过神，看见特里劳妮教授的脸，两人距离差不多只有几厘米，这让他吓了一跳。一旁罗恩收回拍哈利的手，不自在地往一旁缩了缩。

“哈利，你刚刚听见我在说什么吗？”特里劳妮教授歪头，她那副巨大的眼镜都快要从鼻子上滑下来。“你的茶叶，预示着会有快乐的事情到来。”

“啊？”

“有着太阳，这预示着即将有快乐的事情到来。”特里劳妮教授指了指那茶杯。“而还伴随着十字架，不是遭罪的那种，而是小小的考验，快乐却带着考验，一般都是爱情，My Dear。”

四周的学生都不约而同地发出了起哄的声音，哈利看了看四周，挠了挠头，朝劳妮教授扯出一个尴尬的笑容，看着她慢悠悠地走向其他学生后才松了一口气。

赫敏皱着眉头突然开口：“嘿哈利，你有没有注意到一个事情？”

哈利眨巴了下眼睛：“你怎么在这里？”

“我修了这门课啊，你走神走了多久。”赫敏看了他一眼。“你看见上次照的照片了没？”

“没有，不是级长才能先看见吗？”哈利摇头。

“那。”赫敏把照片拿出来。“你看。”

照片照的不错，清晰，大家朝着镜头，都是笑着的，看起来，非常和睦。哈利下意识地找到自己的位置，唾弃了一秒自己一拍照就僵硬的笑容后，就注意到了不对劲的地方。

“你发现没有？不仅仅是这一张，在球场和入口大厅的照片也是。”赫敏边说着边把照片拿出来指给他看。“每一张，马尔福都是用那种，深情款款的眼神看着你。”

罗恩凑过来：“梅林的胡子，还真是。”

“我才不会用深情款款来形容，赫敏，这只是你这么想而已。”

“不是，我也觉得很奇怪啊。”罗恩摇头。“这眼神怎么看都像是我爸爸看我妈妈的时候，至于我妈妈看我爸爸，嘛她大部分的时候对我的凶巴巴的，我也不知道她有没有那么柔软的眼神。”

哈利被罗恩这形容弄红了脸，他坐在那里，望着照片，突然附身拿起照片又仔仔细细看了好几遍，赫敏饶有趣味地盯着哈利，和罗恩交换了一个眼神。

德拉科坐在斯莱特林休息室，对着照片开始怀疑起了人生。

在哈利说出那句‘我不介意在你身上留点痕迹’后，他突然就没来由地感觉一阵燥热。他其实知道哈利是什么意思，但他无法自控地要想歪，那些个他无法解释的感受一阵又一阵爬上他的身体，钻进他每一个神经，这让他有些难以忍受，德拉科在那一刻下意识望向哈利，看着他在Great Hall上方那些没日没夜燃烧的蜡烛光的照耀下渡上一层光的白皙侧脸，还有眼镜后那双藏着星星的绿眸，只觉得喉咙一阵干涩。

而这一幕被永远留在了霍格沃茨人手一张的合照上。

至于其他照片上的…靠，德拉科实在找不到理由来辩解，他从二年级开始喜欢那该死的救世主喜欢到了现在！你不能要求一个有着暗恋对象的青春期男孩控制他看向心仪对象的目光。

但这也，太明显了。潘西绝对会在那个小组织里嘶吼，得了吧，那群姑娘平时连他和哈利擦肩而过都能兴奋上半天，更别提这样几张明显的，目光。

德拉科暗骂了一句脏话，他起身，想去找个法子把照片改改，魔法可是能做不少事情，但他刚刚踏出斯莱特林休息室，就被一只手给拽着走。

格兰芬多的袍子，乱糟糟的头发，熟悉的眼镜和额头上的疤。

“嘿！”德拉科一把挣开。“干什么？”

哈利有些没站稳地顿了顿，德拉科好生忍了忍才没有去扶他。哈利扶了扶眼镜：“照片，怎么回事？”

德拉科被这一句给噎了一下，他真的不是什么撒谎高手，那眼神闪躲的模样就差没拿个牌子站在草地上大喊【我喜欢哈利波特】了。哈利抿了抿嘴唇，神色突然轻松起来：“马尔福？怎么回事？”

“…额。”

哈利勾了勾嘴角：“德拉科？”

德拉科瞳孔地震，他张开嘴巴，‘啊’了半天都没啊出个什么来。哈利忍住了翻白眼的冲动，主动凑上去，在德拉科的脸颊处用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰。

然后他见证了德拉科从微红变成爆红的全过程。

花絮：  
潘西：我靠，德拉科竟然可以那么害羞，太魔幻了。

赫敏：这还写什么同人，他两干的事情我写都不敢写。


End file.
